Pokemon:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu
by Static Eevee 198
Summary: An un-enthusiastic Charmeleon, a humorous Pikachu, a serious Sandshrew, and a strange (and...robotic?) Amaura. Four Pokemon will become Masters of Spinjitzu and save Ninjago from Lord Garmadon. One shall rise above the others and be the sacred Green Ninja. Join them as they become Masters Of Spinjitzu! (SORRY GUYS BUT THIS IS DISCONTINUED!)
1. Attack from the Underworld

**(A/N) GASP! Another story?**

 _ **LEAF:**_ **"Pro-tests! Pro-tests!" Waves a protest sign in the air enthusiastically.**

 **What are you doing in this story?**

 _ **LEAF:**_ **"Protesting! Read my sign!" Waves sign again.**

 **'Not fair. We must have justice. Update our chapter. Stop posting new stories instead of updating Orbs of Life already'...Uh, why are you protesting again?**

 _ **ZEPHYR:**_ **"PROTESTION! WE DEMAND YOU TO STOP COVERING OUR UNUPDATED STORIES WITH NEW STORIES!" Shows everyone his sign, which is a poorly drawn picture of him holding a tree drawn in dark blue washable markers.**

 **Get out! How did you even get in here?**

 _ **BLAZE:**_ **"We opened the door."**

 **Not you too...well, actually you're fine since you're not holding a sign.**

 _ **BLAZE:**_ **"Frankly I'm not very into protests. I don't** **mind other characters getting chapters, and it's good to add variety to your account. But i would like the new chapter to get updated soon, since we're on the topic."**

 _ **KAI:**_ **Walks in reading something on his phone. "Okay, I'm ready. Hey who are these guys? Do I have to work with them? I'm not working with a bunch of five-year-olds."**

 _ **LEAF:**_ **"We are not five-year-olds! Will you protest with me and Zephyr?"**

 _ **KAI:**_ **Turns to Static. "Will I still get paid?"**

 **EVERYBODY-well, everybody but Kai-GET OUT! I AM TRYING TO INTRODUCE A NEW STORY! I'LL WORK ON YOUR CHAPTER LATER!**

 _ **BLAZE:**_ **"A Charmeleon! You must really like the Char family!"**

 **Meh, my favorite is the Saur family, actually.**

 _ **LEAF:**_ **Smiles proudly as Blaze and Zephyr frown.**

 **Just leave, you're making the Author's Note too long!**

 **(Leaf, Blaze, and Zephyr leave, grumbling)**

 **Okay, now that their gone...**

 **GASP! ANOTHER STORY?**

 **So this is basically the story of Ninjago with Pokemon as characters. The dialogue might not be exact, more or less, but what's the point of another script for the episodes?**

 **Obviously if you haven't watched Ninjago this is a spoiler story.**

 ** _KAI:_ "Are we done? Can we please start now?"**

 **Sure.**

 ** _Mysterious Voice from the shadows:_ "The three starters were right, please update their story already. I'm tired of waiting to be featured! I want to start already!"**

 **ABSOL GET OUT OF HERE!**

 ** _Mysterious Voice from the shadows (AKA Absol hiding behind a curtain):_ "But I'm always hiding behind the curtains! It's fun watching them act instead of reading the perfect act on my phone! There are so many bloopers!"**

 **Leave or I will have something tragic happen to you in Orbs of Life.**

 ** _Absol hiding behind a curtain:_ "You make me-"**

 **OK START THE STORY!**

* * *

Kai wasn't expecting an army of skeletons to invade his Ignacia that evening. He didn't expect an old Pokemon to saunter into his blacksmith's shop, _Four Weapons_. He wasn't expecting his sister to get captured and his life to change forever.

But he was, somehow, expecting something even more impossible: He was expecting the sword he was making to come out right this time.

 _To forge the perfect weapon, you need the right amount of metal and plenty of heat._ A burst of orange flames shot out of Kai's mouth and onto the piece of iron in his claws. Kai fumbled with the hot metal for a moment, then he carefully laid the iron onto an anvil. He took a hammer off of the anvil and began shaping the metal into a sword, adding heat whenever it was necessary with his fire.

Occasionally Kai would start getting hasty, but his sister, Nya, would clear her throat whenever she saw her brother rushing on the sword, and he would go back to being careful. Being slow and fluid was a skill he was especially bad at, since Kai was stubborn and hasty. Being a stubborn and hasty sword-maker wouldn't help drum up the slow business that occasionally trickled into the shop.

After an annoying long and careful time hammering his sword, Kai set it on fire again and picked it up. The painful burning of hot metal seared up in his talons, but Kai was used to getting his claws hot after a life of working at _Four Weapons._ Carefully the charmeleon carried the hot sword to the bucket of cold water in the corner of the shop. The hot craftsmanship was dipped into the water, causing white steam to bounce away from the bucket with a hiss.

"Cool it off…and…Presto!" Kai raised his sword from the water immediately, jerking the handle upwards in a swift, slightly hasty movement. His hopeful face melted as he saw the curled-up piece of metal in his talons. With a sigh of disappointment, Kai tossed the ruined sword into a bin of bad swords he had made, which, ironically, was full.

"Kai, you made it too fast!" Nya said with a light laugh. Her scarlet eyes sparkled as she smiled, gesturing at the curl of iron in the bin. "You know father always said that-"

"I know, I know. No matter how much fire you have, experience isn't something you gain overnight. Even though it's been a couple hundred nights." Kai joked a glare at her, frowning in annoyance at his bad sword. _Why can't I make a GOOD sword? What kind of BLACKSMITH can't even make ONE GOOD SWORD ONCE in his LIFE?_

Kai's bitter train of thought was interrupted by an old Alakazam sauntering into the shop. And he meant it when he said _old_. The Pokemon wore a weirdly dusty-looking yet clean white robe, with a black belt tied around his robes at the waist. A long white beard hung from the Alakazam's face, complete with a peasant straw hat on his head.

The old Alakzam looked at the items in the shop. "Hmm…your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. Yet nothing fit for a ninja, only tools for a samurai…"

"Ninja?" Kai asked, glancing coldly at the old Pokemon. "Keep up, old man, we've got no ninja around these parts. And the shop's called _Four Weapons,_ not _For Browsing._ Either buy something or get out of here and pedal your insults somewhere else."

The old man looked more disappointed than offended. "Hmmp. Too bad, thought I'd find something special here. I guess I was wrong."

"Whatever," Kai said, turning to his anvil and hammering at some spare metal.

Nya frowned at Kai and motioned at him to show the guy around. Sighing at his sister, Kai put down his hammer and turned to where the Alakazam had been standing.

"Here, let me sho…wha?" The old Pokemon had disappeared. Kai turned in a full circle, but there was no sign the Alakazam had ever entered the shop. "But…he was just…ah, forget it." Kai went back to drumming his hammer on the anvil. "That guy wasn't worth a rust bucket with a hole in it, anyways."

* * *

Suddenly dark clouds clouded over Ignacia. There were screams as some of the villagers scrambled around in fear.

Nya looked out the window, confused. Shock rolled over the younger charmeleon's face. "Uh..Kai..."

Kai looked through the open door and gasped. _No way this is possible. It's a dream, it has to be. No way._

Kai pinched himself as hard as he could until there was a mark on his arm, but nothing happened. He wasn't dreaming.

Skeletons. At least fifty of them were riding a huge truck shaped like a skull, and the kart-thing was barreling straight towards Ignacia.

"What are they?" Nya wondered aloud, peering through the window. She looked surprised and concerned, but she wasn't freaking out. Strange things happened in Ninjago all the time. But in Ignacia, a quiet, out of the way, peacefully infamous village...the chances of anything strange happening was very slim.

Kai plopped a helmet onto his head and tugged on a metal chest plate. "I don't know. Stay here." He said, taking a sword from one of the shelves. The blacksmith marched outside, his armor going _clank clank clank_ with every move he made.

 _That old Alakazam was right, this stuff must weigh a ton!_ Kai thought with dissatisfaction as he walked out, surprised how heavy the thick armor was. It was noisy, too, and every skeleton outside seemed to look at him with every _clunk_ of the gray-black chest plate. The orange evening sky had become purple, and it was darkening more every minute. Each skeleton was made of white bones, some of them wearing dark blue-purple scraps of clothes, others wearing armor, and one was even wearing a tattered McDonalds T-Shirt.

Kai spotted one of the skeletons charging at him and swung his sword at the thing's ribcage. Sparks groaned dully as the metal sliced at the bones. The skeleton was thrown a yard away and crashed into a garden wall.

More skeletons surrounded him. Kai continued fighting, slashing his sword at the bones. At one point there must have been twelve, and then there were only eight as Kai knocked a group over with the hilt of his weapon.

A decapitated skeleton head bobbed around (Don't ask how or why) and began bouncing towards the fighting charmeleon. The skull bit at Kai's ankle.

"OW! Bite this!" Kai said, kicking away the bobbing head. Two of the remaining skeletons clapped at the performance. Kai turned to finish them off when a staff swung in the air, hitting the skeleton heads hard and causing both skulls to pop off of the skeletons' bodies.

Kai looked at Nya in surprise, who was holding the staff and in a fighting position. "I thought I told you to stay back!"

Nya looked slightly amused. "And what, let you have all the fun?" She bashed a nearby skeleton with the staff. "No way!"

Kai sighed at his sister, knowing that there was no talking her out of fighting with him. "Alright, just be careful, sis."

Both charmeleons went back to fighting the army of skeletons. Kai had to admit that it was easier taking out the skeletons with help. The villagers were running around screaming, and the only ones willing to fight were throwing random tomatoes and books and stuff like that at the skeletons, which just made the angered warriors go after them instead of helping whatsoever. kai loved his village, and fighting gave him a chance to protect it and do something he was good at, since he was pretty bad at blacksmithing.

* * *

Meanwhile, two skeleton generals were searching through _Four Weapons_ , tearing down everything and tossing stuff aside.

"YOU'RE NOT LOOKING HARD ENOUGH!" Kruncha shouted at Nuckal, hitting the other skeleton general with a samurai helmet.

"OW!" Nuckal whined, rubbing his head and glaring at Kruncha with his glowing-red eyes. " _YOU'RE_ not looking hard enough!" The skeleton shouted back, punching Kruncha in retaliation. Kruncha took a shield from the wall and threw it at Nuckal, who got swirly-eyed and dizzy.

The two skeletons started slapping each other, staggering around as they tussled until they both crashed into a wall, both Skulkin generals achieving a sword on the head.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Kruncha grumbled, throwing another helmet at Nuckal. "A SWORD FELL ON MY HEAD! YOU'RE LUCKY I'M WEARING A HELMET, YOU SKULLBRAIN!"

"AAH! IT'S YOUR FAULT, YOU'RE FAULT!" The other skeleton shouted, leaping up and down and throwing a shield at Kruncha. Both generals started wrestling again, throwing armor at each other until they crashed into the wall again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH YOU DID IT YOU DID IIIIT!" Nuckal screamed, slamming his fists into the floor. The green sign above the door tilted and fell, and an old piece of paper floated out.

"NUCKAL, YOU BONEHEAD!" Kruncha yelled, smacking Nuckal in the jaw. Nuckal yelped, and Kruncha slapped him with a helmet for the third time that night.

"AAAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Nuckal cried, punching at the air and tossing rubble around. "WHY IS THERE SO MUCH METAL IN THIS SHOP!? I HATE THIS VILLAGE! WAAAAAAH!"

Kruncha growled, about to strike Nuckal again, when he spotted the withered piece of paper lying on the ground. "Hey, Nuckal!"

"NOOOO! _YOU_ FAILED, NOT MEEEEE! IT'S YOUR FAAAAAAUUUULT! I'M TELLING SAMUKAI-" Nuckal stopped abruptly when he spotted what Kruncha was looking at.

"The map..." Both skeletons muttered.

"I DID IT! I FOUND THE MAP!" Nuckal cheered.

Kruncha growled and hit Nuckal on the head again with the helmet. "You're lucky you're already dead or you'd be dying right now." The general looked at the helmet with a pleased expression as Nuckal groaned. "Hmm...I think I'll call this wonderful helmet 'The Nuckal Slapper'. Hmm...it's catchy _and_ useful."

"OH YEAH!?" Nuckal asked, picking up a piece of paper from a table that hadn't been ruined from the fighting yet. "Well this will be my 'Kruncha Slap-with-a-Paper ifier!'" Nuckal threw the blank piece of parchment at Kruncha, but it simply fell on the floor.

"I don't get why _you're_ somehow a general." Kruncha grumbled, picking up the map.

* * *

Kai sliced through the last skeleton warrior and wiped sweat off his brow. He was lowering his talons when he saw a big skeleton approaching him. Unlike the other skeletons, Kai could see what Pokemon this one had been before he'd died: A seismetoad

The seismetoad skeleton hissed, coming closer to Kai. Kai raised his sword and got into battle stance. _Just another skeleton, I can-_

The skeleton revealed that he had four arms, a glittering obsidian black sword in each bony hand. He grinned evilly at Kai.

"-Oops..." Kai muttered, backing away.

A black sword swung at Kai, hitting his weapon. The sword fell out of Kai's hands, disarming him. The skeleton swung at Kai again and knocked Kai down without a problem. Kai was on the ground, and Samukai's glinting sword was uncomfortably close to his neck...

A golden tornado suddenly sped from Kai's left and attacked Samukai, tossing the skeleton boss to the ground.

"NinjaaaaaGOOOO!" A familiar voice shouted from inside the tornado. The golden tornado disappeared, and the old Alakazam from a while ago was standing where it had stopped.

A stab of guilt hit the charmeleon. He had been rude to the guy, yet he came in and saved him anyways.

"Sensei Wu!" The skeleton hissed, holding up all four sword-holding arms. "Your Spinjitzu looks rusty!"

"Nothing like bone to sharpen it's edge, Samukai!" The old Alakazam replied, pointing his bamboo staff at the seismetoad skeleton.

Samukai growled, but then his glowing red eyes drifted upwards. The skeleton boss laughed and lunged for the water tank above them and swung his sword at one of the support legs, sending water crashing down at Kai.

"Ohhhhhhhh no!" Kai yelped, trying to scramble up. He was getting up as fast as he could, but he knew he was running too slow. The water would reach him in a matter of seconds.

"Ninja-Go!" Wu yelled, turning back into a golden tornado. The golden twister spun to Kai and carried him away from the wave that would have killed him a moment ago.

"LORD GARMADON SAYS TAKE THE GIRL!" Samukai shouted, retreating into the skeleton-shaped truck.

"Lord Garmadon?" Wu said, shocked.

A grabber claw shaped like a skeleton skull flew out of the truck and grabbed at Nya, who had been finishing off a few more skeletons. Nya screamed, struggling, as the grabber claw pulled her away and into the skeleton truck.

"NYA!" Kai shouted.

The truck drove away, leaving Ignacia skeleton-free and suffering only minor damage. Some of the villagers started cheering, and Kai wanted to burn them, even though he knew they weren't cheering because Nya was gone.

"They took Nya..." Kai said sadly, watching the purple and white truck speed away helplessly.

"I told you," Wu said, whacking the helmet on Kai's head with his bamboo stick. "Useless."

Kai's sadness turned into rage. He felt the flame on his tail increase drastically as he pivoted to Sensei Wu angrily, and he didn't care how hot it was right at that moment.

"AAARGH! Y-you could have done something!" Kai shouted furiously, glaring at the old Pokemon. "You could've stopped them! You could have saved Nya! Why didn't you use your...your Twistitzu or your..."

"Spinjitzu!" Wu corrected, sounding agitated.

"BUT YOU DID NOTHING! I'M GOING TO GET MY SISTER BACK!" I yelled, turning to follow the truck. I would get Nya back no matter what, no matter where those skeletons were going or what some old sensei said.

Wu shook his head. "Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, the king of the underworld and leader of the Skeleton Army. And if it's true he's taking orders from Lord Garmadon, then I fear things are much worse than we ever thought."

Kai stomped his foot in frustration and threw his helmet to the ground. "Lord Garmadon?! Underworld?! What does that have to do with my sister?! Why is that stuff so important and why did they take Nya?!"

Wu looked agitated again. "What's so important? How about everything in Ninjago itself!?"

Kai stared at him. "Uh-huh...riiiiiiiiight." He turned again to walk away, ignoring the guy.

Wu whacked Kai in the chest with his staff. "Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjtizu master, by using the four elemental weapons! The Sythe of Quakes, the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire! Weapons so powerful, no mortal can handle their powers all at once! These weapons were protected by the Spinjitzu Masters of each generation once the First Spinjitzu Master passed. When the latest Spinjitzu Master passed away, his two sons swore to protect them, but the eldest was consumed with darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between brothers broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished into the underworld. Peace returned into Ninjago and the younger brother hid the weapons, but knowing his older brother's relentless ambition for power, he placed a guardian to protect each one. And for fear of his own demise, a map for an honest man to hide."

Wu looked at Kai as if he were expecting the charmeleon to go 'OHHHH, I GET IT KNOW!'. Kai shrugged. He didn't know, and he didn't really care, to be honest.

"That honest man was your father. The older brother is Lord Garmadon and I need to find those weapons before he does."

Kai felt the flame on my tail flare up a little. His parents were a touchy subject. He tried to get the thought out of his head. "You're the younger brother?"

Wu nodded, looking pleased.

"And...you came looking for the map?"

Wu shook his head. "No. I came for something greater. You."

 _Okay, that's just creepy. Some old guy that's the son of a Spinjitzu Master comes to my village, tells me about some map my dad had, and then says 'Oh, I didn't want ultimate power, I was just looking for you, some random guy!'. Very_ _weird._

"My brother cannot come to this world." Wu continued. "It is obvious he struck a deal with Samukai. I could not stop him a second time if he collects all four weapons. But you..." Wu poked Kai in the chest with his bamboo stick. "You have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. Become a Spinjitzu Master."

Kai turned to walk away from the old Pokemon for what felt like the millionth time. Didn't this Alakazam get the just wanted to get Nya back, not here some old story. "Look, I'm flattered to think I'm all that, but I've gotta save my sister. I'm not getting involved in your 'elemental sibling rivalry'."

Kai started walking down the hill, but something slammed into him and knocked him to the ground. _Oompf!_

"Ha ha. You are not even ready to face my pinky toe!" Wu laughed, standing on top of Kai's legs, his staff poking at his stomach. Kai glared at the Pokemon's sliver-storm eyes, unable to get away. "If you want to get your sister back, you must train with me...control the fire that burns inside of you."

"Are you saying I can't control my fire. I can perfectly fine, old man!" Kai shot a burst of flames out of his mouth and snorted arrogantly, smoke curling from his nostrils. He was a _Fire_ -Type, he could shoot flames perfectly well!

"Not that kind of fire. When you become a Spinjitzu Master, you will be ready to face...Lord Garmadon."

Kai hesitated. He didn't want to train with some old Alakazam or get pestered all the time.

On the other talon...he could get Nya back...

"Fine," Kai hissed. "I'll do it. How long is this gonna take?"

 **(A/N) Like it? Don't like it?**

 **KAI:** **"I don't like it!"**

 **But this is _your_ story! How can you not like it?**

 _ **KAI:**_ **Points to Jay, Cole, and Zane, who are fooling around backstage. "They're** **weird. I don't want to work with them."**

 **weird, Kai.**

 **Example for the next fun fact: Kai is a fire type, but along with his type he has an elemental power. Types don't mater in Spinjitzu.**

 **Enough with the fun facts. Review, feedback wanted, et cetera.**


	2. Training

**(A/N): Hey, guess what? This story's still going! I didn't quit on it!**

 **(Happy music plays)**

 **So sorry about taking soooo long to update, it just takes forever to write these chapters because I have to follow a transcript, which is very annoying sometimes. But I felt bad about another chapter being overdue, so I decided to write.**

 **DRANICUS101: Well I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad the pokemon I chose are the right ones. Kai and Jay were obvious choices, though I made Kai a** **charmeleon at the last second. For Zane and Cole I actually looked up "Ground types" and "Ice types".**

 **GUEST: Nya is a charmeleon, she's just a bit smaller and slightly lighter.**

 **JAEGOTHIS7: You do have a life. it's called awesome stories on Fanfiction that make me crack up.**

 **FLIPPY3131: You received your wish. I have updated. Hoorah.**

 **SKETCHDEX: You have gotten more. Not much more, though. This isn't that long, but whatever, I got it out and that's what matters.**

 **NINJAGIRL99204: Thanks. I like funny stuffs.**

 **Okay, I think I covered all the reviews. I got over five, which is mind-blowing for a first chapter. More than Orbs of Life. Please go check that story out, too.**

 **Also, there was a mistake in the last chapter. It said "weird kai" for some reason. Ignore it because I'm much too lazy to fix it.**

 **Since I got some first-Ninjago experiences, I'll share mine. I was looking for stuff to watch 'cause that's what ya do when your bored. Anyways, I saw Ninjago, and I was really skeptical because I thought it would be some cheesy violent random show. But then when it was on, I didn't have the willpower to change it. After that I went on youtube to watch every episode. Cannon (lol)**

 **Since I do Pokemon-related questions on my other stories, I'm gonna do some Ninjago questions now.**

 **QUESTION: Who is your favorite Ninja? (Kai, Cole, Zane, or Jay)**

 **Now scroll down and read this ridiculously short yet hopefully funny chapter (it isn't that short, though, maybe semi-long or something)**

* * *

The next day, Kai and Sensei Wu started climbing up an enormous mountain. Kai was nearly halfway up. He was breathing heavily, and his talons were sore. Sensei Wu, on the other hand, wasn't showing any signs of exhaustion; In fact, when he saw that Kai was getting close to where the alakazam had been watching, he did a triple backflip and spiraled several feet upwards onto a stairway that was winding up the mountain.

Kai nearly lost his grip when he saw the stairway.

 _STAIRWAY?_

 _"_ Wha-there are STAIRS?" Kai cried, and he did fumble with the thin ledge he was grasping for a moment. "Why am I CLIMBING a BARE MOUNTAIN when there are PERFECTLY GOOD STAIRS we can just use instead!?"

Sensei Wu considered Kai thoughtfully. "Patience."

Kai groaned and smacked his forehead with his talons, then hissed angrily because face-clawing had caused him to nearly fall off the mountain.

After what felt like forever, Kai reached the top of the mountain. He was panting hard and clutching his legs with his talons. But when the exhausted charmander glanced at Sensei Wu, he saw that the alakazam hadn't even broken a sweat.

"H-how long is this training going to take?" Kai asked, breathless from exhaustion.

Sensei Wu paused for a second. "Patience." The older Pokemon entered the building.

Kai growled and kicked a rock off the mountain as hard was he could. "Ow! Stupid patience!"

Still grumbling, Kai followed Sensei Wu into the building. "You will be ready when you are ready." Sensei Wu said simply. "Not a minute sooner."

Kai looked around the building. "A monastery?" He asked, surprised. "So you expect me to learn to fight in a place of peace?"

"Not fight. _Train."_ Sensei Wu said, walking to a small sculpture of a golden dragon. "In order to become a true ninja, you must first be able to see what others do not."

Sensei Wu pressed hard on the golden dragon statue. For a second nothing happened, but then the monastery courtyard turned into a training course, complete with polls, dummies, swinging weapons, and difficult agility spiny thingies that Kai had no idea how to say.

"Oh, whoa! Cool!" Kai said, his brown eyes momentary sparkling. "Is this going to teach me how to do that really cool move or something?" Without waiting for Sensei Wu to answer, he jumped on top of one of the training poles. It started to descend very slowly...

Sensei Wu paused in worry. "Oh dear..."

The training pole stopped descending and sprang Kai up. The charmeleon landed next to the golden dragon sculpture.

"Owwww," Kai muttered, getting up. Sensei Wu walked over to a stool near the door to the interior of the monastery, holding a tea pot, napkin, bowl of sugar cubes, and tea cup.

"What? Are we gonna have a tea party now?" Kai joked sarcastically. Instead of laughing, though, Sensei Wu smacked Kai upside the head with his bamboo stick.

"NO PIZZA FOR YOU! NEVER INSULT THE HOLY TEA!" The alakazam yelled, whacking his pupil with the stick. (Seriously, is that even legal? The poor charmeleon just cracked a joke and Wu tries to put him in a coma!? Nope. We are calling the Poke-lawyers about that! Anyways...)

"OW! Okay, alright!" Kai complained. "Stop whacking me with that stick. How is it even that strong? It's like it's made of iron! Where did you get it?"

"It was half off at the dollar store!" Sensei Wu said, sitting down on the chair. "Are you ready to begin your training?"

"Whatever." Kai said, shrugging. _Just don't hit me again or I swear to Arceus I will call the cops._

"Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready." Sensei Wu said. Then he poured tea into his tea cup, put in two sugar cubes, and drank up the tea. Kai watched, still sitting on his tail.

Sensei Wu lowered his cup and looked briefly at Kai and then stood up. "Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again."

"FAILED!?" Kai cried, springing up at once. "But-I never even-I didn't even start to..."

Sensei Wu entered the monastery through the cloth doors as Kai stuttered, shocked.

"Patience..." Sensei Wu said through the door.

Kai growled. "I hate patience. DIE PATIENCE!" He set everything on fire and then cursed silently because now the monastery was on fire and he didn't know a single water type move and he was pretty sure the monastery would be burnt to a crisp by the time the fire department got here.

Suddenly Sensei Wu burst through the door, holding a fire extinguisher. "NEVER PUT OFF WHAT CAN BE DONE TODAY AND DO IT TOMORROW! BECAUSE WE'LL ALL BE DEAD TOMORROW IF I DON'T DO THIS TODAY! TAKE THAT AWESOME !"

Kai watched, slightly traumatized, as the very elderly alakazam used Spinjitzu and sprayed the whole training course with the white foamy stuff that comes out of fire extinguishers, screaming. "I DRINK COFFEE FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Well, I'm just gonna go and watch some videos on Youtube..." Kai muttered, backing away. "Except Youtube hasn't been invented here, so I guess I'll go watch some TV, because for some reason there's TV and video games but no Youtube in this world because the animators were lazy. Yeah. Okay bye."

* * *

The next day, Kai walked outside determinedly. Sensei Wu started pouring tea into his cup. Kai jumped onto the training poles, overbalanced at once, and fell on his stomach.

"FAIL!" Sensei Wu said.

* * *

He made it to the swinging spike balls and slammed into a ball of deadly spikes as Sensei Wu drained his last few drops of tea and put the cup down.

"FAIL!"

* * *

He tried again.

"FAIL!"

* * *

So imagine maybe ten or so more times in montage form of Kai trying and failing the obstacle course.

And every time: "FAIL!"

You get the idea by now.

* * *

Finally, one morning, Kai stepped outside glaring confidently. He was dodging through the poles before Sensei Wu's tea pot was raised. He was sparring a dummy when the tea was in the cup. He was screaming frantically and running away from a spike ball when the sugar cubes plopped into the cup.

And then he was dodging a long spinny thing of spikes and got slammed away as Sensei Wu put his cup down.

"And...Fail."

 **Are you surprised? He really did suck.**

* * *

The next day, Kai walked into the training course holding a wooden sword. He was halfway through when he was Sensei Wu raising his cup to his mouth. Kai threw the sword at the cup and knocked it out of the alakazam's hand. When Sensei Wu grabs his cup again and pours more tea in it, he sees that Kai isn't training in the training course.

"Was that one sugar, or two?" Kai asked, surprising Sensei Wu, wo had been looking for him. Kai was standing next to the older pokemon, leaning causually on the porch and holding the blue sugar bowl.

Instead of whooping "YOU DID IT!" To Kai, he nodded in approval and entered the monastery.

"So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about now?" Kai asked, standing straight.

"You already have." Sensei Wu said simply. "Your final test comes tomorrow." The doors of the monastery closed, so Kai could only see the dark outline of his sensei as he said, "My advice...is to get some sleep."

* * *

Later that night, three black, unknown ninja were creeping in the monastery on top of the roof. One of them tripped, sending some rubble to the ground. He yelped and got back onto the top of the roof, panting.

"Shut up, Jay!" One of the Ninjas hissed.

"You shut it! I tripped! I skinned my knee! What do you do? You go cower when you look at the dragon statue!" The ninja who had tripped whispered back.

The third ninja rolled his eyes and kept sneaking around, used to this.

Meanwhile, Kai was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth and remembering what Sensei Wu had said about getting sleep.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Kai said, swinging his toothbrush at the mirror and not seeing the first black ninja come in, who was holding a pair of nunchucks. "And this!" Kai jabbed at the air, oblivious to the second black ninja coming in, who was wielding two shurikens. "And...this!" Kai swirled around and stumbled into the third black-uniformed ninja, who had a scythe in his paws and was glaring with dark moss-colored eyes.

The two other ninja sprang out into Kai's view, holding their weapons.

Kai blinked at the three armed ninjas. "Ooooops..."

* * *

 **(A/N): Oops indeed. You trained to be a ninja. You meet some ninjas. And then you decide to say oops instead of fight them off.**

 **My QOTD answer: Zane because he actually has a character backstory, which, if you think about it, is very dark. I can respect that about a character. Also, ROBOTS!**

 **(Yeah I know Kai's dad is also dead but we don't know much about it and I like Zane better)**

 **Wells, I'll start working on the next chapter after I get some reviews, so review if you want Kai to live...or die, I guess. Seriously, I have power over him. The power of a KEYBOARD!**

 **Yes. Review, and answer the QOTD. All the good stuffs.**

 **-Static Eevee 198**


	3. Update

**Hello, readers, this is Static Eevee 198 with an unfortunate update.**

 **This really is a great story. I like it. I really do. It's just...I don't have the enthusiasm about it as I do with my other stories. You may have noticed I didn't include this story in the Static Bomb. I didn't forget. I just didn't feel like working on it for such a long time constantly with a new chapter every day. I really don't feel like updating at all...**

 **Yeah, you probably realized what's going on here already.**

 **I'm thinking of giving up on the story. I was trying to** **ignore the writer's block, but then I realized that I really don't have much will left on finishing this thing. I seriously DON'T _want_ to give up on this thing, but whenever I think about it it feels like a burden. It's so hard to think of abandoning this thing, since abandoning stories is one thing I try to avoid. But when writer's block hits, it's seriously hard to get inspired again.**

 **I'm sorry for everyone who loves this story and reviews. I only made it to two chapters, but writing this thing just feels...empty. I think I know why;I don't like copying other things, even though it provides an already-written plot. Every time I had to write I'd pull up the Transcript, and I would literally copy it. I don't want that kind of writing. I like to use my originality and creativity when it comes to writing, and I just can't do that with this story. When I started, I was excited, but by the second chapter I was thinking, "I think I'll only go up to the end of the 4 pilot episodes." It does pain me to realize I might not ever get that far.**

 **This is not confirmed. I'm going to leave it In Progress in case I do feel like starting it up again. Let's just say Pokemon-Ninjago:Masters of Spinjitzu is on Hiatus. Steven Universe is on a Hiatus (Until 2016 WHHHYYY CN I nearly died), so I'm considering it OK to put this story on Hiatus.**

 **Please by no means at all take this personal in any way. I am shocked at the popularity the story got, and the popularity made me continue. This is just something I feel I can't do anymore.**

 **If I get enough reviews asking for the story to keep going, I'll try to do another chapter. If not, I'll leave the story In Progress anyways.**

 **If you want to write/continue this story for yourself, let me know and you can go ahead. We need more Ninjago-Pokemon stories out there, but I just feel like I'm not the write writer to write this.**

 **...Sorry, that was so long-winded and lengthy for such a simple announcement. I'm so sorry. Thank you everyone for your patience and feedback.**

* * *

On a happier note, the votes are in!

*Happy music plays and the stadium cheers.*

Whoa, wait? How's we get inside a random stadium? Why am I holding a microphone? Who cares!? Let's get down to the results!

*Jumps out of the top box and lands perfectly unharmed on the grassy stadium floors. The crowd roars and cheers.*

*Four life-sized statues are rolled in, each of them sculpted and painted like a ninja from Ninjago. There is Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane. The four statues are placed in front of the crowd.*

VOTE 1 IS...JAY!

*A white tally mark appears in front of Jay's sculpture.*

Vote 2 is...also Jay!

*Another tally*

Vote three...oh, Jay again!

*And again.*

Vote 4 is, as you may have guessed, Jay.

*Four tallies in front of Jay's statue.*

Now, vote five's probably Jay 'cause apparently Jay's a legendary...ah, nope, It's actually Zane! Okay! One point for Zane!

*One single tally appears in front of Zane's Statue.*

Now, for the results! In first place... *Drumroll*...JAAAAAAY with four votes!

CROWD-OMG HOW UNEXPECTED IT WAS SO CLOSE I THOUGHT KAI WOULD WIN WUT IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS HAPPENED WOOOOOOOOOOO!

In second place, with one vote, is...*Another drumroll*...ZAAAANE!

CROWD-Ok we aren't as excited finish up.

Cole and Kai are dead meat! Nobody cares about those 2! Hey, staff, go get some torches to burn these two wastes of plastic!

*Two machamps run in holding huge flaming torches and throw the torches at Kai and Cole's statues. They both burn into a pile of ashes.*

*Loud cheer. Camera zooms in and the credits start popping up.*

Thank you, thank you! Let me know if I should continue or not!


End file.
